classic_space_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana del Toro Negro
"¿Cuál es el asunto, Snowy? You look like you've seen a ghost." -Ariana's first words to Snowy during the RP Ariana del Toro Negro is a Biotic assassin that is funded by the Orion Corporation in her hunt for her former partner, Kyle "Snowy" Snowington. History Ariana was born in Madrid, Spain on Earth to a normal purebred Spanish family. Most of her early childhood and adolescence was uneventful up until a fateful family trip to New Mombasa just after her 13th birthday. During the trip, the UNSC and Covenant's war found its way to Earth, with one of the most climactic battles taking place in that very city. Ariana was able to escape with other evacuated civilians. Her family was not so lucky. To make matters worse, in the refuge camp the evacuees were sent to until the Covenant left Earth, she was kidnapped by an unknown businessman, never revealed to be a member of Leviathan, heading a program similar to Midgard, only using less extreme augmentations to human test subjects. The program was designed to take human biotic skills to a new level. Hiring a contractor, Leviathan developed the L6a biotic implant. Along with ten other children of varying races and physical traits, by age sixteen, Ariana was the only one to survive the program's tests. After all the abuse and torture she suffered during the testing, she began to destroy the laboratory she was kept in after discovering her captors would terminate her after the program's completion. She then escaped, taking shelter in the lower Wards of The Citadel. During her stay there, she met Kyle "Snowy" Snowington, an up-and-coming mercenary looking for a biotic to hire for a high-risk job. Most Asari, or adept mercs of other races with the ability, he offered the job to were uninterested or turned it down due to the lowered pay for accomplices. However, Ariana instigated a street brawl to show off her abilities, and she and Snowy had already fled the scene to take the job before C-Sec had been notified. i "Only once. She was awful./i -Snowy answering the question of how Ariana was in bed. The two remained partners, and friends with benefits for a brief time, until 2561. When hired to execute a Leviathan executive who was trying to hunt down their client with "killer robots". In the end, the two had to escape as the job went south, being overrun by security drones and having Ariana's ship destroyed. In the heat of it all, Snowy saw no other choice to escape alive but to wound Ariana and leave her for dead, which he did. Instead of finishing her off, Leviathan allowed Ariana to recuperate, upgrading her biotics until her powers were increased tenfold, and allowing her access to assets she could use to seek revenge upon Snowy for abandoning her. She searched the entire galaxy, but it seemed Snowy had dropped off the radar, that is, until she found his cryopod floating among wreckage of a destroyed UNSC ship. Instead of killing him there, she decided to leave him floating in a frozen prison, only to torture and kill him whenever he awoke. She instructed Leviathan to cryogenically freeze herself as well, only to wake her as soon as Snowy awoke. Somehow, Snowy's pod was lost, possibly stolen by bounty hunters looking for a price on his head and stolen from the lab it was stored in, only to be coincidentally, lost in space again before being saved by junk salesmen. 25 Years Later Ariana was unfrozen in early 2586, when Leviathan received word Snowy was unfrozen and just made underworld headlines as being the mercenary to save the prince of Gardiex from a recent hostage situation organized by a Blue Suns branch operating in Gardexian space. Furious that they did not wake her sooner, she killed most of the Leviathan members in that branch that oversaw her slumber and swore off Leviathan. However, without them backing her search anymore, she needed new equipment. She was soon after approached by a member of the Orion corporation, an organization similar to Leviathan. They agreed to give her the assets she needed as long as she acted as an assassin for them in return. Along with Orion cronies, Zaquel and Dolga, she began tracking Snowy the moment he joined the Alliance for their mission against an imminent Flood and Reaper threat, waiting for a perfect moment to strike. "iMatar a los otros dos. Snowington es mio. (Kill the other two. Snowington is mine.)/i" -Ariana orders her henchmen to kill Fluke and Q while she attacks Snowy It came during his visit to a forest planet on the outer edge of the Milky Way galaxy that the Dawn of Reverance's crew was investigating. During their visit to the surface, Ariana deployed a few platoons of Orion soldiers before she and Zaquel and Dolga made their presence known on the battlefield. She attacked Snowy while the other two fought Q and Fluke. Just before she could kill Snowy, Mars and Sterling Archer came down as reinforcements. Caught off guard and outnumbered, she was forced to escape, vowing to kill Snowy during their next meeting. Sometime afterward, she is contacted by Quintus Aurielus after the events on Kaivea to determine if she would have any knowledge of Mars' whereabouts after he was kidnapped by Edward, an Orion spy acting as a captain's advisor. She admits she has no idea where he could be, then thanks Q for leading her directly to their location so she may finally kill a wounded Snowy. After sneaking on board the Dawn of Reverance, she sneaks through the ventalation shafts until arriving above Snowy's bed in the medbay, where he and Maria were talking. She interrupts and immediately attacks the two before help in the form of Chaos and Gluttony arrive, pummeljng Snowy before getting into a knife fight with Maria. As Maria is distracted by the arrival of the two, Ariana lets loosee a biotic shockwave that decimates the medlab, impaling Snowy on an overturned IV pole and escaping as she determines he's dead, at least she belived he was. Maria chases her down and stabs her as she tries to convince Ariana that Orion has been using her from the get-go. Ariana doesnt listen and sics Zaquel and Dolga on her, the Frenchman immobilizing Chaos, who arrived as backup, and the latter disarming and restraining Maria as Ariana explained there was no way Orion would betray her with the blackmail she had on them for their inhumane experimentations. She then leaves, vowing to never return to bother them again as she belivess she fulfilled her revenge by killing Snowy , who faked his death to spare anymore damage being done to both him, the others, and the ship. Her last appearance comes in the Nogitsune Arc, where in a meeting with the vice president of Orion, she is debating wether or not to stay with the corporation aftrr her revenge has already been taken. The Vice President proves to her she failed in that, showing footage of Snowy fighting Orion forces on Bimaculus. Outraged, she begins to set out to finish the job, before the Vice President informs her that her time to do so will come later. Instead, she is tasked to find Saren and form an alliance with him, as a foothold in Orion's plan to control the Reapers. This is never seen as the RP rebooted shortly after this . Personality Ariana has an unhealthy obsession over receiving her vengeance on Snowy. Confronting her on the matter results in harsh retorts followed usually by either being pinned against the wall or broken necks as she walks away trying to calm down. Aside from her hostility and killing intent, she shows no major behavioral or psychological issues for someone with her background, which anyone who analyzes this finds odd. In somewhat relation to her personality, she is deeply devoted to her heritage, finding it insulting to refer to her as anything but Spanish. She still speaks mostly Galactic Basic, despite her natural fluency in her native language. Equipment Ariana relies mainly on hand-to-hand combat coupled with her biotics and physical abilities ranging from agility and flexibility to strength and cunning. Despite this, she also carries a dagger and two custom pistols equipped with electric disruption rounds, meaning even if a shot does not kill, it can still temporarily stun a target. Category:Human/Humanoid Characters